Trying not to let it show
by ItsTeaTimeDarling
Summary: Percy is into Oliver who doesn't notice a thing. it's going to be a fluffy little story [Percy x Oliver] male slash
1. Chapter 1

Percy is into Oliver who doesn't notice a thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is all J. work.

Happy about reviews!

"So, roomie, what have you been doing all day?" , asked Oliver, letting himself slump onto Percy's bed. Of course he hadn't been paying attention to the notes that were carefully spread on that very same bed and that now laid crumpled under his back. "My notes, Oliver you're lying on my notes!", Percy exclaimed, trying hard to sound casual and not let Oliver notice how much the crumpling of his notes had made him tense up. To be honest it wasn't really the note crumpling that had caused his heart to beat faster than before though, it was the sudden presence of his roommate in his bed. The place where he slept, and where he sometimes, in the evening when everyone in the dormitory was already asleep, imagined different scenarios in which Oliver and he would get closer, hug, and Oliver would look at him, and he, Percy would tilt his head and – "Percy! Did the shock of seeing your notes being crumpled make you deaf or what? You've just been staring into the air mate, what's wrong with you?", Oliver laughed at him and waved the now freed notes in front of Percy's face whose ears went full Weasley-red and he mumbled something about having invested a lot of time into these notes. "You really are weird sometimes", Oliver said, ruffling through Percy's hair as he got up and walked towards the shower, leaving some mud on the blankets he had carried with him from the quidditch pit.

Sighing, Percy collected his notes, putting them into neat stacks on his bedside table, sorted according to subject and position in the curriculum. Here he was, trying to study for the OWLs in a serious manner, but all his aspirations were of no use when a certain brown haired boy kept popping in on him all the time – be it in reality or in his thoughts. This had become an increasingly big problem over the course of the last year. Percy had always felt slightly out of place around Oliver, feeling overly aware of what he was saying, how he was moving, and always getting the feeling that he was behaving more awkward than usual. The fact that Oliver himself was very sociable, easy going and fit in well with almost any company did not help, to him it only seemed to underline the contrast between the two of them. But since the start of their 5th year things had gotten worse. Worse in the sense that Percy noticed more of these things. How he stammered more often when Oliver was around. There was something about him that made Percy self-conscious, and it was driving him mad that he couldn't pin down what exactly it was, he couldn't explain it. Percy didn't think he was gay. Bisexual possibly, but could you call it that, if Oliver was the only boy he'd ever felt attracted to? His other crushes had all been girls, Penny, the girl he'd broken up with some time ago for example… And how could he possibly be expected to make a move on Oliver when he couldn't even do such a thing when his crush was a girl? It had been insane luck that Penny had liked him back and asked him out, he wouldn't have dared to make the first move, without her taking initiative nothing would ever have happened, ever. He shoved these glum thoughts away, and ater casting a brief glance at his watch he shouted into the direction of the shower , trying to make his voice sound nice and steady, "How long 'til you are finished Oliver? Dinner's already started."

"Comiing, give me 5 more minutes!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd was cheering and Percy couldn't get his eyes off Oliver, screaming of joy, jumping off his broom with a wide grin on his face that he couldn't seem to suppress, despite the fact that Harry's arm had apparently been broken in his successful attempt to catch the snitch. Of course the captain was still concerned for his seeker. Percy could see him go over to the spot where Harry was lying on the ground and saying something, and then Professor Lockhart came along and made some ridiculously sweeping wand movement. He really hoped Lockhart knew what he was doing. Since Harry did not seem to be seriously hurt, Percy allowed his gaze to return to Oliver. He loved the way Oliver's face radiated happiness after a won Quidditch game, and how truly beautiful he looked when his cheeks were red from exertion and he was all sweaty. Tonight there would probably be a huge party going on in the Griffindor common room to celebrate the victory. Percy was looking a bit forward to the party. He did usually not take a great liking to parties in general, but it was different with parties that took place because of quidditch victories. Mainly because those were some of the few occasions when Oliver would get drunk. And Oliver always got really touchy when he was drunk, and Percy knew he shouldn't be enjoying that, it was like deceiving Oliver, naive, innocent Oliver who just saw him as a friend, who would never expect Percy to be that way, to enjoy Oliver's touches in any other way than in a platonic way.

"What a match, what a party, what an extraordinary night", Oliver lulled and swung his arm around Percy's shoulder with such enthusiasm that the two of them nearly stumbled into the fireplace of the Griffindor common room. "You're really drunk Oliver, come on, I think you ought to go to bed."

"Ahh Perce, you spoilsport, why don't you drink something with me, hmm?", Oliver said, his voice slurred because of the alcohol, dragging Percy along to the table with the alcohol supplies. Stumbling along Percy asked: "If I have a drink now, will you leave it be with drinking? 'Cause I really think you've had enough."  
Oliver's is gaze lingered on Percy's eyes for a while, long enough to make Percy nervous and self-conscious, and he felt the realisation tickle in that he really was a boring spoilsport, and he hated himself for that. Feeling a cold, sickening feeling settling in his stomach he just wanted to wriggle out from the arm that was still slung across his shoulder and disappear into his sleeping chambers as fast as possible, but his plan was made obsolete when Oliver said: "You're such a good friend, Perce", his voic filled with affection and something that was almost bordering on awe. The sort of awe that took over drunk people very easily. Percy felt his chest fill with warmth and tried hard not to blush or stutter or do anything else suspicious. Instead he just smiled (of course in a way that a good friend who just had gotten the compliment to be a good friend would smile, not in a way a good friend who secretly was totally smitten with his friend would smile.). "Does that mean we have a deal?, he asked. "Aalright", Oliver nodded, a smile twisting in the corner of his lips, "I do trust the respectable prefect of honourable house Griffindor to know best for me.", he said in his best mocking version of Percy's prefect voice. "So you've finally realised that my opinion is inherently right, thank Merlin!, Percy managed to say pompously before he and Oliver burst into laughing.  
They settled in two seats near the fireplace, Percy occasionally nipping from his beer, Oliver holding the quaffle in his muscular arms as if it was soft-toy. They talked through the quidditch match once more, how difficult it had been to play against the extraordinarily fast Slytherin brooms, what tactics the team could develop to come up against them, about the tricky catches Oliver had made, and when they looked up again, the common room was nearly deserted. Percy stood up and stretched. "We should be going to bed I think." "Yeeah, probably.", Oliver replied, only curling himself deeper into the red armchair, his eyes sleepy, some because of the late hour, some because of the exhaustion from the game, some because of the alcohol. "Come on, get up now, or do I need to levitate you up to the dormitory?" Percy looked down on Oliver, and after weighing up the possibilities against each other he bowed down and slid his arms around Oliver to draw him up. Oliver slung his arms around Percy and let himself be raised up from the armchair, and when they were both standing again, Oliver left his arms around Percy, cuddled up to him and buried his head on his shoulder. "You're so comfortable Perce, did you know that", his voice muffled by Percy's shoulder. A warm feeling rushed into Percy's stomach and he couldn't stop himself from smiling the whole way up to their dormitory, while dragging the stumbling Oliver along.


End file.
